The present invention relates to Boehm system clarinets and is directed more particularly to a Boehm system clarinet which includes an improved A key operating mechanism which allows the A key to be operated by a finger of the right hand without affecting its normal operability by a finger of the left hand.
In a clarinet which is structured and played according to the Boehm system there are a number of problems inherent in the use of the A, A flat and B flat keys. One of these is that there are a number of note sequences which are difficult and/or awkward to play. Two of these, the trills between A and A flat and A flat and B flat, are so awkward, particularly if they must be played rapidly, that they are often avoided or "faked", i.e., produced by the fingering of keys other than those that are called for and only approximating the sound that is called for. Other note sequences, such as the full triad tremolo and tremolos between F and B flat, E flat and B flat, and G flat and B flat are simply difficult to play rapidly because of their tonal separation. Even more difficult are the full triad tremolos between E and A, E flat and A, and D and A.
In addition, there are a number of well known passages which are so difficult that they cannot be played by many highly experienced clarinet players. One of these, the so-called Hora Staccato, calls for the repetitive playing of the note sequence E, B flat, G, B flat. Another, the first clarinet part from the Perpetuum Mobile of Novacek, calls for rapid (presto) alterations between higher and lower B flats. As a result of these difficulties, it has been a not uncommon practice for composers to routinely consult with experienced clarinet players to determine if their compositions present problems that make it advisable that certain passages be deleted or modified.
Prior to the present invention many attempts have been made to eliminate the problems inherent in the Boehm system. One of these, described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,546,153 (Upton), recognizes the above-described problems and describes trilling A and A flat (G sharp) using the first and second joints of the left index finger. However, Upton's solution not only fails to facilitate rapid trilling from A flat to B flat, but also introduces a violation of the standard Boehm fingering scheme.
Another of these attempts, described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,079,828 (LeBlanc), is based on a mechanism which allows the A note to be sounded with the third finger of the right hand. While this mechanism ameliorates certain of the above-described trilling difficulties, it is complicated and therefore potentially unreliable because it utilizes differentially actuating springs. In addition, because of spring interactions, it causes the A key to have an unfamiliar "feel".
Yet another of these attempts, described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,206,680 (Hanson et al), ameliorates certain of the above-described trilling difficulties, but uses a mechanism which is complicated and interferes with the C-D trill above the staff.
Still other attempts to solve the problems which are solved definitively by the present invention are described in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 878,333 (Bonn), 2,832,250 (LeBlanc), 3,238,833 (Brodzky) and 4,793,235 (Yamaryo).
Another problem inherent in the use of the A key is that it operates in conjunction with the A flat key. More particularly, the depression of the spatula of the A key results in the lifting not only of the A note pad cup, but also the A flat note pad cup. Because the rocker arms of the A and A flat keys are not initially in contact, this leads to an annoying click each time the A note is played and to a peculiar key "feel". Although these effects are reduced by the inclusion of an adjustment screw and an associated pad of cork, they are not eliminated. In any case, the cork pad has a relatively short useful life because it is frequently struck by the end of the adjustment screw.